fowfandomcom-20200214-history
TANKS (tabletop game)
TANKS ' is an easy-to-learn, quick-play, small-scale game, where the players take command of a tank platoon, seeking to destroy their opponent’s tanks and secure victory. TANKS is a flexible game with lots of ways to create a finely-tuned army that fits your play style. It was released by ''Battlefront Miniatures in 2016 as a simplified version of Flames of War, where only tanks (and few self-propelled guns) are used in play. Initially, it was composed of Late War tanks, which was expanded in 2018 by Mid War vehicles from the Northern Africa and Eastern Front campaigns and with modern vehicles in 2019. Game Mechanics TANKS uses the same tank models as in Flames of War and the gameplay is also turn-based and divided between phases. Movement Phase Just like in Flames of War, the player's tanks move in this phase. The movement is carried out in their Initiative Order, starting from the tank with the lowest initiative moving on to the vehicle with the highest initiative. Shooting Phase Basically the same as in Flames of War -the difference is that the tanks with the highest initiative start shooting, moving on to the lowest initiative vehicles. Tanks vary with the amount of dice rolled for attacks - for example, Panzer IV has 4 dice rolled, while the Tiger has five dice rolled etc. The amount of dice rolled can be increased with Upgrade Cards. Command Phase In this phase, the players mark destroyed tanks, repair their damages, check for Victory Conditions, shuffle Critical Hit cards and clear all the Speed Tokens. Components Tank Models Those are the exact same ones as in Flames of War. Tank Cards Tank cards are the reference cards used to keep track of player's tanks' stats and the damage they have taken. Crew and Upgrade Cards Those are used to modify tanks, usually to improve them. They are usually hidden until used for the first time. Critical Cards These cards are used when a tank scores a Critical Hit. Tokens These tokens are used to mark Objectives and to keep track of each tank’s condition. Measuring Arrow The Measuring Arrow is used for many tasks in TANKS. Including terrain set up, mission setup, movement and checking for short-range shooting. Game Setup Attackers will gain the upper hand when their opponent’s army has similar Initiative stats, while a Defender can make the most of the terrain. Table Setup TANKS is played on a 3’x3’ or 90cm x 90cm table. Both players start the game by rolling a die. The player with the higher roll places the first piece of terrain. Players alternate placing terrain, starting with the two woods and moving on to the four buildings, until all six terrain pieces have been placed. Terrain pieces may not be placed within a Measuring Arrow of another piece of terrain or any table edge. Attacker or Defender After the terrain is set up, each player rolls another die, and the player with the higher result may choose whether to be the Attacker or Defender. The attacker wins all ties in Initiative while the defender chooses which side of the table they want to deploy on. Deployment The Defender now chooses a table side to deploy from. The Attacker will deploy on the opposite table edge. The players place their tanks on the table in Initiative order. The tank with the lowest initiative is placed first, before moving up through higher initiative values. To deploy a tank place the Measuring Arrow so that it is touching your edge of the table. Place the tank square against the tail of the Measuring Arrow. Initiative Ties When you have a tie in Initiative between two players’ tanks the Attacker’s tank always counts as having a higher Initiative than the Defender’s. If you have Initiative ties between tanks in the same army, the owning player chooses the order in which those tanks take their actions. Movement In the Movement Phase, both players move any or all of their tanks. Tanks with high Initiative move later in the turn, allowing them to react to their opponent’s every move. Initiative The Movement Phase starts with the tank with the lowest Initiative and proceeds up through the Initiative order to the tank with the highest Initiative. Moving a Tank To move your tank, place the Measuring Arrow touching any part of your tank and facing in any direction. Then pick up the tank and place it anywhere along the Arrow squared up against the Tail. If your tank is moving rapidly, it can move again in exactly the same way. Placing the Speed Token After moving your tank, place a Speed token showing how many times it moved. The faster your speed, the harder you will be to hit, but the harder it will be for you to hit the enemy. Remaining in the Stationary Mode Your tank does not have to move. If you leave the tank where it is, you do not gain a Speed token. Instead, your shooting becomes more effective. As a tank races across the battlefield, and dodges enemy shells, its crew find it hard to fire accurately. Only when they come to a halt can they employ their gun to full effect. Terrain The battlefield has several different types of terrain to fight through and around. Buildings Buildings block Line of Sight to tanks hidden behind them and give Cover to tanks partially behind them. Buildings are Impassable to movement. Woods Woods block Line of Sight to tanks hidden behind them and give Cover to tanks partially behind them. Woods can give Cover to tanks on their edges. Tanks completely within a Wood, and anything they shoot at, are in Cover. Unlike in Flames of War, Woods do not hinder movement in TANKS. Impassable Terrain A tank cannot end its movement in Impassable terrain. If the Measuring Arrow crosses Impassable terrain, the tank must stop moving when it reaches the Impassable terrain. Destroyed tanks Destroyed tanks block Line of Sight to tanks hidden behind them and give Cover to tanks partially behind them. Destroyed tanks are Impassable to movement. Card Terrain When using the cardboard terrain supplied with the game, treat the whole piece of cardboard as the terrain piece, regardless of where the illustration ends. Shooting In the Shooting Phase, both players shoot with any or all of their tanks. Initiative The Shooting Phase starts with the tank with the highest Initiative and proceeds down through the Initiative order to the tank with the '''lowest Initiative. Picking Targets The first thing to do when shooting with a tank is to pick a target. There are no range limits, so your choice of target is only limited by Line of Sight, and in some cases, the tank’s Firing Arc. The Line of Sight A tank has a Line of Sight to its target if you can draw a line from the tank’s turret to any part of the target tank without passing through any other tank or any Blocking terrain. Line of Sight for tanks with the Assault Gun keyword is measured from the point the gun barrel crosses the front of the hull. The Firing Arc Most tanks can shoot in any direction. As an exception, an Assault Gun can only shoot at a tank if either: * its entire hull (excluding protruding gun barrels) is in front of the Assault Gun, or * any part of its hull (again excluding protruding gun barrels) is directly in front of the Assault Gun. Roll Attack Dice When shooting, you roll Attack Dice. The number of dice you roll is your tank’s Attack number modified by any relevant Crew and Upgrade cards. Each result of 4 or 5 scores a Hit, and each 6 scores a Critical Hit. Shooting in the Stationary Mode You may re-roll all of the Attack dice for a tank that remained stationary instead of moving. If you do so, you must use the new roll, even if it is worse than the original roll. Rolling Defense Dice Once the shooting player has made their Attack roll (and any re-rolls), the target player rolls their Defence dice. The number of dice you roll is your tank’s Defence number, modified for Movement, Cover, Close Range, and Side Shots, and by any relevant Crew and Upgrade cards. A tank can never roll more than six Defence dice. Each result of 4 or 5 cancels a Hit or Critical Hit chosen by the shooting player, and each 6 cancels a Hit or a Critical Hit chosen by the target player. Shooting Tank’s Movement Add one Defence die for each move that the shooting tank made (as shown by the Speed token beside it). Target Tank’s Movement Add one Defence die for each move that the target tank made (as shown by the Speed token beside it). Cover Add one Defence die if the target tank is in Cover. A target is in Cover if you cannot draw a line from the tank’s turret (or the point the gun crosses the hull of an Assault Gun) to at least three corners of the target tank without passing through any other tank or any terrain that Blocks Line of Sight or gives Cover. Ignore terrain directly underneath the shooting tank (not the whole terrain piece) when determining if the target is in Cover. Close Range Subtract one Defence die if the shooting tank is within one Measuring Arrow (including the head) of the target tank. Side Shot Subtract one Defence die if any part of the shooting tank’s hull (excluding protruding gun barrels) is behind the front of the target tank. Assess Damage Compare the results of the shooting player’s Attack roll and the target player’s Defence roll. Hits Coming soon. Critical Hits Coming soon. Final Fury Coming soon. The Command Phase Coming soon. Category:Game mechanics Category:Under Construction